He lives in my neighborhood
by Ily18
Summary: Sara and Michael find themselves living in the same neighborhood and if that's not enough, he finds out that she's the girl who will live next to him that everybody's been talking about. Totally AU MiSa fic. Romantic, fluffy.
1. Moving in

**A/N: Hey everybody!! I'm so glad you chose to read this story! (I probably should stay on topic if I don't want you to decide to read an other story! ) So, this story was insipred by a line that Sara said to Katie back in season1. She was surprised that a guy like Michael, who lives in her neighborhood, could be locked up in prison. So I took that idea and... voila! I already apologize for the grammatical _horrors _you'll find in it, but I didn't really want to wait for a beta-reader to correct it. I just wanted to post it here! :P So, uhm... enjoy! Probably see ya at the bottom!**

**SPECIAL THANKS: I just wanted to say thanks to Anna, my "twin sister", who gave me the idea to turn this story from a one-shot to a multichap story. I don't know if she will ever read this, but she was the very first person who decided to waste her time by reading my stories so... Thanks sis! Can't never thank you enough! And well, I wanted to thank another girl, Nady, who showed me several times how much she appreciates my style. She would probably never read this either, but hey, I like to pay my dues! :)**

**DISCLAIMER: Unfortunately, I still don't own Prison Break nor its characters... They all belong to FOX.**

* * *

It was one of the hottest Aprils on record, when Sara decided to finally move in and turn her life in something better. She decided to look for a new apartment in one of the quietest areas of Chicago, because all she needed now was peace.

All her life was in those few closed boxes in the boot of her car, the same car that just stopped in front of her new house.

Still in her car, she was mesmerized by the sight of it. The house had two floors and the only thing going on her mind now, wad the she had to change those horrible yellow curtains. The colour of her new house reminded her of cream and the big front door was of a light brown that Sara loved.

"It's quite anonymous." She thought the first time she saw it and it was because of that that she decided to take it. "As the daughter of the Governor, it's impossible to walk in the street without having everybody's eyes on you! That's exactly what I need!" Said to herself while coming out of her car. She throws a quick glance to her house, and then headed toward the boot of her car, to take those few boxes out.

"You chose a bad time to move in!" Said a voice behind her.

Sara quickly turns her head to see whose that voice was. In front of her there was a gorgeous guy with very short dark hair, wearing an expensive fawn suit and that had the most beautiful blue eyes she ever saw. "Well, you know what they say…" She said a little embarrassed. "Carpe diem! I was tired of waiting so… Here I am!" She smiled, getting her eyes slowly used to the sight of him in front of her.

"Well, then let me help you with those boxes!" He smiled her back, lifting the heaviest boxes. "Even though it looks to me that you're not staying here for long!" Said noticing that she hadn't many boxes with her.

"Well, actually I hope I'm moving in here for good!" A nervous smile appeared on her face. "But seriously, don't bother about these." Said pointing at the boxes he was holding. "They're not that heavy and you're wearing that expensive suit…" She pointed at it. "I could really feel horrible if it'd become dirty because of me!"

"The lady working at the laundry would be very thankful though!" He said with a smirk that made Sara suddenly feel comfortable. "Plus, it would give me an excuse to go home and wear something less… fancy? Anyway, where do you want me to put these?" Asked pointing at the boxes he was still holding.

"Oh right!" Sara said almost surprised by his question. Those blue eyes had on her the same effect a ball has on a kitty. "Actually in the house in front of you." Said few steps before him.

"Seriously?" He asked amused by the coincidence. "So you're the famous neighbour everybody's talking about!" He pointed his house, the one next to Sara's. "Feel free to come and ask for some salt whenever you want!" Smiled, few steps behind her.

They both laughed for that weird coincidence, while they were in Sara's leaving room. He left the boxes next to the couch, and then asked her: "So, if you don't wanna be known as the 'newbie' for the rest of your life, you should tell me your name. You know, I'm one of the most powerful people in here…" He tried to sound threatening, while a smirk appeared on his lips.

"Oh well, if you put it that way…" She said, pretending she was scared by his threat. "I'm Sara." She moved her hand toward him.

"I'm Michael. Michael Scofield." He said shaking her hand. "So you're a woman with no surname, uh? A lot of mystery surrounding you, I like it!" He said ironically.

"Tancredi." Sara said, letting go his hand against her will.

"I'm sorry, what?" He asked confused.

"Tancredi. Sara Tancredi." She explained. Where did her plan to stay anonymous go? That was the main reason that pushed her to give up her old, fancy apartment and now she told that guy, the one who lives next door, that her surname was Tancredi. The same surname the Governor had. Not a great move for a girl who wanted her life to be anonymous. And now, her punishment would have been a lot of questions about her father. "Well girl, you can only blame yourself for that!" Said the annoying voice in her head.

"Tancredi?" He asked curious, raising his eyebrows. "You mind me asking something?"

"No." She lied. "Of course not!" She lied again. She knew this moment would have come sooner or later and even though she preferred later, now she wanted this conversation to be over ASAP.

"Your last name…" Michael said, never moving his gaze from her brown eyes. "You think it has something to do with Italy?"

"Uhm…" Sara looked Michael with a surprised look. "Yeah, I think it does." She said chuckling.

"Hey, what's so funny?" He asked surprised by her reaction and experiencing how good it was to have her laugh filling his ears.

"Uhm, nothing." She giggled, pretending to be interested in something that was happening out of her house, so that she was not forced to look in those magnetic, deep, blue eyes. "It's just that, nobody has ever asked me that about my surname." She finally turned to look him in the eyes. "Actually I think you're the first!" She said laughing.

Sara could feel it, he wasn't an average guy. He had something different from all the guys that quickly entered and exited from her life in all those past years, leaving her nothing more than sad and lonely.

With Michael… Well, she wasn't sure yet, but she had a feeling she would have enjoyed to spend time with him, to have him around. "Girl, you've known him for 10 minutes. Take it slow!" The voice inside her head warned her. Sara knew the voice was right, but she couldn't help but feel that way about him.

"Well, you know. I like the idea of being a black sheep among all the white ones." He gently smiled to her. "So, how come you decided to live here?" He asked, trying not to sound annoying.

"Well, I looked for a quiet place and… voila!" Sara explained, tucking some of her tresses behind her ears.

"Well, unless you don't like old people, this is the right place!" He said serious.

"Oh, I can get used to them!" She laughed with him. "What about you?"

"I've always lived here with brother and my mother." He said, putting his hands in the pockets of his pants. "I've been living here by myself, since my brother got married and my mother died.…" He took a deep breath. "I can't even think about living somewhere else, basically because my mother would never forgive me for leaving her old apartment!" Explained with a sad smile, remembering his mom.

"I'm sorry, Michael…" Sara said, gently brushing Michael's arm. Those were the only words that came out from her mouth, but the thankful smile on Michael's features, made her understand that he really appreciated them.

An embarrassed smile appeared once again on her lips. That was the side effect of having those blue, burning eyes once again focused on hers. She was forced to drop her eyes to her shoes, so Michael couldn't see how good she felt there, with him.

"Awesome!" She thought sarcastically. "The last thing I needed right now were these stupid butterflies in my stomach! I don't even know him and I already feel this way? C'mon girl, just take a deep breath…" She thought, trying to calm herself down.

"So, how about coming at my house and drink something?" He asked. "And if you're thinking to say no, let me remind you that your refrigerator is pretty much empty!" He said, sounding like he was blackmailing her.

"Thanks for making me remember that!" Sara said sarcastic. "But seriously, I don't really wanna bother you."

"What if I insist?" He teased.

"Oh well, in that case…" She smiled, following him outside.

The two quickly reached Michael's house.

"As they say, mì casa es tù casa! I think is a Spanish way to say 'make yourself comfortable'!" He quickly explained.

Sara was surprised that a guy could have such a tidy house! No underwear all over the place, no empty cans of coke on the table in the living room, no chips forgotten on the couch. Everything was simply perfect there. Well, she should have already understood that Michael was way better than the other guys she knew.

"So, what will you have? Coke, juice, beer…?" He asked while checking the things he had in his refrigerator.

"Beer?" She said with a smirk. "So you're one of those guys who invites a girl home just to get her drunk?" She asked laughing.

"Got me!" He said, pretending to be just busted.

"Coke sounds perfect, thanks." She smiled.

"Here!" He said giving her the coke. "So, how about a little tour of the house?" He suggested. She nodded.

"Great, follow me." He said with one of those smiled that Sara liked more and more. "So, uhm, this is the kitchen." They quickly entered and exited from the smallest room in the house. "This is the bathroom." He pointed the only room with blue walls and floor. "This is what my nephew calls the 'guest room'." Said smiling, while pointing the only room with a locked door. "This is my study." They entered in that room. Sara noticed the big desk in the middle of the room, with big sheets of paper on it and a tall library with all its bookshelves full of books. "And, well… This is my bedroom." He said a little embarrassed, showing her his room. Sara gave a quick glance and noticed a big double bed under a window, a desk with a laptop on it and a big, brown closet next to the bed. "And then, we're back to the living room." He said, ending their little tour of his house.

"Wow, my house will never be this perfect!" She said while sipping a bit of her coke.

"Just give it some time, you just moved in!" He told her with a sympathetic smile, while sitting next to her. "And if you need some help, all you have to do is nock on my door."

"Thank Michael." She nodded in agreement. Was a feeling of protection what she was feeling right now? Just hearing those words coming out from his mouth, knowing that he would be there to catch her if she falls, made her feel more confident. Safe. That was an almost unknown feeling for her, since she has spent most of her life fighting her own battles and demons all by herself.

"You mind me, leaving you here just a sec?" He asked her. "You know, gotta put something more comfortable on." Explained, seeing a quizzical look on her face. He would have changed in front of her if that wouldn't be so… inopportune? He liked to talk to her; finally he had someone of his age to talk to. He loved the old ladies living in his neighbourhood, but all they talked about was how they grandson never called them or how easy was to do a figure eight with their needles. He really loved 'em, but with Sara… Well, he couldn't give a logical reason to it, but with her everything just felt right.

"Oh sure! No problem!" She nodded.

He headed to his bedroom and few seconds later, while he was changing, he asked her. "Hey, you haven't told me yet what you do for living!"

Sara smiled noticing how shortly the silence between them lasted. "Oh, I'm a doctor. I work at the Chicago Medical Centre."

"A doctor uh? You never know when you might need one of them!" He joked.

"What about you?" She asked, still smiling for his last joke.

"Oh, I'm a structural engineer you know; I'm the guy who draws the blueprints and try to do it in a perfect way, or else…"

"Oh, now I understand what those huge pieces of paper on your desk were! Wow, great responsibility, isn't it?" She said, while her attention was caught by some pictures on a table.

"Oh well, I can pretty much say the same for you!" He joked reaching her in the leaving room. Now he was wearing a pair of faded blue jeans, a white shirt with long sleeves under a blue polo shirt, that he was finishing to put on, and a pair of black Converse on his feet. "That's my mother." He told her, noticing the picture she was holding.

"Wow, she was very beautiful." A bit of sadness in her voice, while she was putting the picture back on the table.

"Well, I think that's pretty obvious since she had a son like me!" He joked, showing her his cocky side.

"Oh really?" She said blushing, amused by this side of him. "I gotta remember to spread the voice and tell everybody that the best thing of you is your humility!" She teased him.

"These are my brother Lincoln, his wife Veronica and their son LJ." He said, pointing at the picture next to the one of his mother.

"They look very happy." She said moving her gaze from the pictures to Michael. She was stunned of how gorgeous he could look with just a pair of old jeans and an average t-shirt on.

"Yeah, they're amazing and they really are as happy as they look." He smiled. "You know, they're a perfect match and I can't deny that sometimes I really envy them." He said bitter, biting his bottom lip. "They met when they were both kids and from that moment, they've always been inseparable. It was only a matter of time before they finally understood that, what was between them was something different from friendship." He explained with a smile. "Can't say I was that lucky!" He joked. "At least so far." He would have said, but he thought he would have sound so pathetic. He hated those people that, after 5 minutes of talking with someone, start to think that the girl in front of them is the right person, the one. He wasn't that type of guy. So why did he feel that way with Sara? Maybe it was because of the apricot smell of her hair? Or it was just the good smell of her porcelain skin? He shook his head, amused by the fact that, for not being that type of guy, he noticed a lot of things about her.

"I know." She smiled as she knew perfectly what he was talking about. "But I also know that is in everybody's destiny to meet the one, the soul mate. So, sooner or later, it will happen to you too." Said, looking like she was more trying to convince herself.

"You know, I'm pretty sure that my mom would have liked you!" Said, while a smirk appeared on his lips. "She was a fighter; she never gave up because she had faith. No matter what, she always had a smile on her face, sure that things would have worked out for us." He told her, with a bit of melancholy in his words.

For the first time since they met, there was an embarrassing silence in Michael's house.

"So, uhm, engineers too are allowed to wear something comfortable at work?" She teased him about what he was wearing.

"What?" He asked confused. Then, giving a quick glance to himself, smiled for her joke. "No, I'm done with work, for today. Actually I promised Linc and Vee that I would have stopped by for lunch."

"Oh, and you're late because of me, right?" She realized, looking at the clock next to Michael's TV. "I'm so sorry!" She apologized.

"No Sara, don't worry! I'm not late." He lied, giving a quick glance at his watch. Actually he would have already been at Linc's 10 minutes ago. "Linc will understand!" He thought.

"Well, thanks for everything." She said, while her cheeks slowly turned red. "The boxes, the coke, the little tour of your house…" She chuckled.

"Well, thank you for standing all that!" He teased. "Uhm, you wanna come?" He finally asked, after mumbling it for a few seconds. He regretted immediately that rush of confidence. "I mean, it looked to me that you hadn't nothing ready to eat so…" He tried to put it like he asked her to go with him because of all the moving in thing and not because he really wanted her to come and meet his family.

"Oh, don't worry about it Michael, I'll survive!" She joked, appreciating that Michael was worried about her. "Plus, I already have plans for lunch, you know with a friend of mine." She explained. "Katie." She felt the urgency to let him know that this friend was a woman, not a man. "But thanks." She chuckled, while laying on his hand the keys he was desperately looking for.

"Thanks!" He said, raising his eyebrows, surprised by that situation. It looked like she's known him since forever. "But you can't leave me like that!" He said pretending to scold her, while they were both coming out from his house. "How about dinner, tonight?" He asked, locking up the front door then turning his gaze on her face.

"I love pizza!"

"Sounds perfect. And this time I didn't have to insist!" He smiled.

"Oh well, let's just say that I can't really argue with your point!"

"Well, I have to thank my sister in law for that then." He said reaching his car. "So, pizza and movies at my house at… 9 'o clock?" He offered her his hand.

"Sounds perfect, but I'll choose the movie!" She responded, shaking Michael's hand.

"Sounds like a threat!" He teased her. "But it will be worth the risk." A mischievous grin appeared on his face. He quickly reached his car, while Sara was still thinking to the look on Michael's face.

"Thanks for not mentioning my father." She told him, before he could get into his car.

"Well, I don't judge anyone by their parents' actions or inactions." He said with a sympathetic smile before to get into the car. Before he started the engine, he threw, once again, a quick smile to her, noticing her waiving at him. He waived back, and then left.

Sara followed his car with her eyes 'till the car turned right. She shook her head smiling, while she covered her face with both hands. "Smart, kind, polite and… Gorgeous! I think that moving in here could turn out to be a more interesting than I ever thought!" She said to herself while going inside her house. "See you at 9 o'clock!" She finally said to herself, feeling once again all those fluttering butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

**A/N: So, hope you guys liked the 1st chap! It will probably be a while before I'll post the second chap, 'cause I wrote it in Italian and I have to translate it before I can post it here (Well, d'uh! LOL!) So,uhm... No doubt this little baby will keep me busy for a while! LOL! Well, if you liked it... YAY ME!! But if you really liked it, then let me know with a comment, will ya? **


	2. Change of plan

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to update this story, but I've been waiting for the story to be betaed... Anyway, it looks I'm not that lucky when it comes to beta-readers, since the two I asked help to maybe are too busy to actually help me :( However, I'm still looking for a beta-reader, if anyone is interested, just let me know, ok? :) Now, back to the story... All I have to say is Enjoy chap 2!**

* * *

Sara had spent the last two hours throwing all her clothes all over her bed. In less than half an hour, she would have had dinner with Michael for what she was forcing not to think as a date but as a simple "pizza and movie" night. She was very nervous about this and she had no idea what kind of movies she should have chosen for tonight, so she asked Katie, her best friend, for some advice. "Girl, just pick a movie with some gunfights and boobs. He's a guy, right? I'm pretty sure he'll appreciate!" That was Katie told her.

Sara shook her head thinking about that advice. She couldn't really say that she knew Michael, but she was pretty sure that he wasn't an average guy.

She stared the DVDs she rented for that night: "White chicks", a comic movie that she watched several times and that she thought was very funny; "Kill Bill vol.1" an action movie that she loved to watch with Katie; "Elizabethtown" a romantic movie that made Katie cry several times, but that Sara never watched. "Well, Michael can't say I didn't give him some options." She thought smiling.

Her gaze wandered all over the room and rested once again on the clothes on her bed. She finally decided to wear a light blue t-shirt with short sleeves and a pair of comfortable jeans. She gave a quick glance to the clock on her night-stand, and then headed to the bathroom to freshen up and change.

Few seconds later, the doorbell started to ring impatiently.

"Coming!" She yelled from the bathroom, closing the zip of her jeans and rushing to the door. Once there, she quickly opened it without looking who was on the other side. She mumbled some excuses for all the time it took her to open the door, then she finally noticed who the person in front of her was.

"You know, even though this is a quiet neighborhood, I think you should consider to use the peephole." Michael made fun of her in the cutest way Sara could remember someone ever had. "You know, sometimes it's underrated, but I think it's a great invention!" He added laughing.

"You have a point." She said half amused by that joke and half embarrassed for the bad impression she just made. "Changing subject… I thought we had to meet in…" She quickly looked her watch. "10 minutes." She said confused.

"Yeah, that's why I'm here…" Said avoiding to look her in the eyes. "I think we should call the night off." His voice sounded apologetic and Sara noticed it.

Michael felt Sara's burning eyes on him. They seemed to hide something away from him and no matter how hard she tried, she was sure that Michael understood how broke she felt right now.

"And you thought he was different!" Said an annoying voice in her head. "He's just like all the other guys you dated before." The little voice was becoming very insistent. "Unless…"

"Is everything ok, Michael?" She finally asked. That question was the only thing that could save her from thinking that Michael would have hurt her just like everybody else has. He was different and she knew it. She convinced herself that he must have had a good reason to call the night off.

"Uhm, Yes." He smiled, surprised by her question.

"Give up your hope girl." The voice in her head told her. "You've just been dumped!"

"Uhm… Ok, then…" She said sounding cold. "I guess I'll see you around then." A fake smile on her lips appeared when she tried to look at anything else but his eyes. Sara was about to close the door, when Michael quickly raised a hand to stop her. A quizzical look appeared on her face, when she noticed the grin on his lips.

"I think you misunderstood what I said." He forced her to open the door while he was stepping on one of the front steps. "We have to call off our 'pizza&movie night', 'cause a great night like this, would be wasted if we decide to stay home."

"I'm listening…" She smiled, curious to know what was going on in Michael's mind.

"Ok." He grinned, happy that he was able to catch her interest. "I heard a new fun fair has just come to town." He tried to sound as inviting as he could and in the meanwhile he was trying to understand by looking her in the eyes, if she could have liked that idea. "So, what do you say?" He finally asked impatient to know her answer and before she could say a single world, he added: "And if you're thinking about saying no, I can promise I'll buy you a giant cotton candy!" He laughed.

The only thing Sara could do, was smile. She loved the way he just asked her out. "I knew he was different." She thought.

"A giant cotton candy, uh? How can I say no?" She smiled. "Just give me five minutes to change my clothes."

"There's no need to, you're perfect." He suddenly said, without even thinking about it, while his hand rested on her arm to stop her.

Michael didn't realize what he just did, until the surprised look on Sara's face and her pinky cheeks hit him. Maybe she wasn't used to hear a man saying those things to her? "Impossible." He thought.

"Perfect for a fun fair, of course!" He corrected himself, noticing the sweetest embarrassed smile he ever saw on Sara's lips.

The only thing Sara did, was staring at him, while all those butterflies were freely wandering all over her stomach. Did she just imagined that, or Michael just told her she was perfect? Her ego forced her to think it that way and, she had to admit that, hearing those words coming from Michael… It made her feel like it was normal daily routine. "Ok." She finally said, trying to think about something to say. "Then I'll just go and take my purse. Be right back!" She smiled, noticing Michael's hand still lying on her arm.

"Ok." He smiled, letting her arm go.

Sara had just turned her back on him, when she said: "Oh, for the records, you're perfect too… for a fun fair, of course!" She barely turned her head to meet his eyes, then went to look for her purse.

The only thing she was thinking about while searching her purse was that, what she just did was so not her. She wasn't the kind of girl who flirts with a guy met just a couple of hours ago.

She finally took her purse and she joined Michael, while silly playing with her keys.

"So, the fun fair is just few blocks away. Wanna take a walk?" He asked her.

"Sure!" She said, walking next to him.

"Great!" He smiled while they started walking. "So… How was lunch with your friend?" He asked curious.

"It was fine, just like everytime Katie and I have lunch together. How about yours?"

"It was awesome, actually." He turned his head so he could look her in the eyes. "It looks like I'm gonna be an uncle for the second time!" He said still excited for the news.

"This is awesome, Michael!" She squeaked almost as excited ad him.

He could swear he never met someone so happy to know that he was excited about something that happened to him. Well, except Lincoln, of course.

"Yeah, my brother used a very weird way to give me the news, though…" He smiled, before cleaning his throat and miming Lincoln's voice. "Mike, since you're a lazy boy, I'm the one who's forced to continue the dynasty!"

"Wow, you're brother is a very sensitive guy!" She said ironic, still laughing for Michael's impression.

"Definitely!" He laughed with her. "Well, if I were him, I'd start to pray not to have a baby girl!" He said serious.

"You hate us this much?" Sara asked, with a sad puppy face.

"What? No!" He said, trying to focus on something different from her eyes. "It's just that, Linc and I made a deal." A melancholic smile appeared on his lips.

"A deal?" She asked curious.

Michael was very embarrassed now, not sure if open up with a girl he met a couple of hours ago, was the best thing to do. Not even if he felt like he knew that girl since forever. He took a deep breath. "Well… Whoever is so lucky to have a baby girl before the other, can name her after our mom…" His sad eyes met Sara's. "Christina Rose." He whispered.

Sara was now looking at him like she was dreaming. At first she felt awkward because she brought Michael bad memories. She knew better, how bad it feels to remember someone who's not among us anymore. Then she felt her heart melting while Michael told her one of his biggest and most intimate secrets.

She never thought Michael could be such a lovely egocentric person, to rather be the uncle of another boy, than give up the chance to call her daughter after his mother.

"I think this is the cutest thing I've ever heard!" She said, still touched by those words, while gently resting her hand on Michael's arm. "And you know what? If you'll have a little faith, just like your mom taught you, I'm pretty sure you're brother will have an entire football team, until you'll have your Christina Rose." She smiled.

Michael found himself looking at Sara, mesmerized by the shape her eyes had while she was smiling; how genuine her laugh was and how her perfect lips curled into a perfect smile. He already loved that smile and he found himself hoping that his daughter will be so lucky to have a beautiful smile, just like Sara's.

"Well, if she was the mother of your children, they could have that smile." Said the annoying voice in his head. Well, it had a point…

"Hey Michael, are you still here?" She asked, playfully snapping her fingers in front of his face.

"Uhm? Yeah, sorry." He smiled, amused by that situation. It's been a long time since he last felt that way. Actually, maybe that was the first time that he was so mesmerized by someone. With her, everything was so different from what he remembered.

His hands sweating just when he thought to walk next to her; butterflies fluttering in his stomach just when he heard her name; his heart skipping some beats everytime he accidentally brushed her porcelain skin with his fingers; his mind free to wander and imagine how good it would be to spend the rest of his life with her, and chills down his spine when she said his name. He also loved how good it was to talk with her. In those past few hours, they talked about everything and there has never been an awkward silence between them.

"Everything's so perfect to be true, man!" The annoying voice said. "I bet 5 bucks she's already seeing someone!"

"You know…" Sara said, forcing to stop the train of thoughts going on in his mind. "I've always thought that you should look your baby in the eyes, before you name him or her." She lowered her eyes, so she could avoid Michael's. "I know, you probably think it's silly, but…"

"I don't." He said with a sympathetic smile.

"Anyway, I could make an exception to the rule for a reason like yours." She said after loosing herself in Michael's deep eyes.

"Well, thanks!" He smiled; glad, for some reasons, to hear that coming out of her mouth.

"Christina Rose Scofield." She said thinking out loud and knitting her brows. "You know, it really sounds good!"

"Well, at least it's better than Christina Rose Burrows!" He smiled. He noticed that Sara was a bit confused by his last words, so he started to explain to her. "Well, my brother and I have different last names. I have my mother's and he has our father's." He noticed how the confused look she had few seconds ago was now gone.

"Michael Burrows…" She said more than once, while a smile started to widen on her lips and her eyes were slowly meeting Michael's. "God, that doesn't sound good!" She laughed, shaking her head no.

"I know, and it feels weird to hear you say that!" He laughed with her. "Lucky me I have my mom's last name!" He said relief, wiping from his forehead invisible drops of sweat. That made her Sara laugh even more.

Michael knew he wasn't what they call a funny guy, of course he made some jokes, but only few people seemed to laugh at them.

But Sara… Well, she was… She was just Sara, and that was enough for Michael, to understand that she wasn't like anybody else he knew. For how pathetic and mawkish he could sound, he had to admit that Sara was one of a kind.

While she was still laughing, amused by that joke he said, Michael noticed that they just arrived to the funfair.

"Amazing how time flies by, when you spend it with someone like her." He thought, still enjoying her laugh filling his ears.

**A/N: So, sorry if the story was full of horrible grammar mistakes, but hey, English is not my 1st language, so... :) Hope you guys liked it! Thanks for reading and leaving a review! :)**


	3. At the funfair

**A/N: Hey guys!! It's been a while since my last update uh? Sorry about that, I needed some time before translating it properly... By the way, i hope it was worth the wait. Anyway, before you can go on reading, I have on more thing to say. **

**Claire, can never thank you enough for what you did for me and for the help you gave me with this chap. Thanks for correcting all my grammar mistakes, this chap really looks a lot better now. And well, you're just a great friend, and not just because of this last favor you made for me.**

**So guys, I'll let you read the story now, see you at the bottom! **

* * *

"So… This is the fair you told me about?" Sara asked, amused by the few carrousels in front of them.

"Yeah, I guess… Actually this is completely different from what I've been told…" he said with a quite embarrassed smile, while his hand was scratching his head.

In front of them there were a few kids playing with some bumper cars, a semi-desert carrousel that was wearily rolling, a counter with some puppets that a kid was trying to win by knocking down some empty cans and an old man selling pop corn and some cotton candies.

"So, what about that cotton candy I promised you before?" He asked her, pointing towards the old man in front of them.

"Candy before dinner?" She said trying to look shocked by his idea.

"C'mon, it'll be our little secret." He whispered to her, bringing his index on his lips and offering his hand to Sara.

She finally let her laugher fill once again his ears, and taking his hand, she followed him.

"Two cotton candies, please." He asked politely with a big smile on his lips.

While the old man finally decided to obey to his gentle request, both Sara's and Michael's hands were still one in another and none of them seemed bothered or annoyed by that. Actually it felt so good, so… normal, like an everyday routine!

When the old man handed them the cotton candies they requested, they were forced to let go.

'_Ok, so? He took your hand, he bought you a cotton candy, he kinda asked you out… Maybe he really likes you?'_ She found herself thinking, while her eyes were captured from the gorgeous man in front of her that was still talking with the old man.

She found herself smiling at the thought of that, while her hand brought a bit of the cotton candy to her mouth.

They slowly had a tour of the funfair and their thoughts were right… It was really small! So they decided to sit in one of the empty benches to talk and finish eating their cotton candy.

"You know, I've never been to a funfair." She said taking a small bite of her cotton candy.

"Not even to a shabby one like this?" He asked while his beautiful smile let Sara understand how happy he was that she was opening up to him.

She looked at him for a while, and then a genuine smile spread on her lips. She knew that Michael was a bit embarrassed and disappointed because of the place he took her to, but she didn't really care if he took her to Disneyworld or to a random, shabby, drab fair, because she was having fun, and besides, he was with her. Everything was just perfect.

"No." She said, finally answering to his question. "My mother died when I was a little girl, and my father was always too busy with politics to spend some quality time with me…" She said with in sad voice that didn't go unnoticed to Michael who cursed himself for bringing her back to those awful memories. They were supposed to have fun, not to talk about sad things!

"So you've never had a ride on one of those?" He asked pointing towards the carrousel. His big, blue eyes were now locked with Sara's brown ones and the surprised look on his face made Sara giggle.

"No." She said, still smiling because of his widened blue eyes. "I always say that, one day, when I'll have some kids on my own, the first thing I'll do with them is go to a funfair, and, you know, have a ride with 'em on a carrousel." She smiled and finally took the last bite of her candy.

"Well," he went a little bit closer to her, and she noticed that the look on his face was completely different from the one she saw seconds ago. "I can't really see why you should wait 'til that…" he said, looking her in the eyes and moving his eyebrows up and down.

"Are you trying to say what I think you're trying to say?" She asked, half amused half intrigued by his idea.

"Well, maybe…" He said closing all the distance between them, then almost whispering in her ear, he continued. "Plus, there's nobody here to see us, nor in the carrousel…"

"You can't be serious!" She said laughing, more and more amused by that situation.

"Oh, I am Sara." He smiled, standing up from the bench. "I always am." Now he was serious again and his hand was waiting for her to take it.

"This is so wrong; you know that, don't you?" The wise in girl in her asked him, like they were about to do the most dangerous and forbidden thing in the whole world. But the irrational girl in her let her take his hand and stand up from the bench.

"Of course I do," He said savoring once again the feeling of her hand in his. "but this is what makes it even funnier." He simply said, locking for a moment his gaze with hers, then they headed toward the carrousel.

Once they were on it, Sara finally realized she was living her childhood wildest dream. Being the Governor's daughter wasn't as easy nor as cool as her friends always thought, and most importantly, it never gave her all the benefits they thought she had. Actually all she had were a lonely life, an absent father and a lot of drawbacks. She was forced to attend a private school until she was 18 and all her friends had to be the son or the daughter of some fancy Chicago family.

She smiled at the thought of her father reaction if he could see her right now, having fun with an almost unknown guy, on a carrousel for little kids. She decided it was time to live her life without thinking of what her father would have thought, after all that was the main reason that convinced her to move out.

She decided to sit on a little rig. "Just like a princess!" she thought, while Michael was riding the unicorn on her left.

"Men!!" She heard Michael yell, while he was drawing his invisible sword. "We must protect our beloved princess!!" He said pointing to Sara and looking serious while she was trying hard to hold her laughter.

He was pretending to ride the unicorn and fight with some invisible, but very tough enemies –at least which was what Sara got from the look on his face- just like a loyal knight that would have risked his life to save his princess.

When the platform stopped spinning, Michael offered his hand to Sara to help her get out of that small rig.

"You made it safe and sound to the castle, Milady." He said before bow in front of her.

"I really don't know if I would have made it without you, sir Scofield!" She said, playing perfectly the role of the damsel in distress. "I'll let the king know how brave and loyal you are."

He lifted his head a little so that his eyes were now looking into hers, and it took them just a few seconds before they burst laughing.

They both walked away from the carrousel and reached the only counter they noticed there.

"Knock down 3 cans and win a puppet." Sara said reading the small poster attached to the counter. "Better stop thinking about going home with that cute lion!" She sighed while she was pointing the stuffed animal she noticed and liked. "My aim really sucks!" She added smiling.

"Well, then I'll try!" He said giving the old man some money and receiving 3 balls. "Who knows… Maybe being an engineer will turn out useful!" He flashed a smile towards Sara, while one of those balls was bouncing in his right hand.

Sara found herself, once again, looking at him in a different way. The only thing she was able to do was smile shyly and stood like that without saying anything.

How could it be that everything he said or did, affected her like that? How could he possibly still be unaware of the effect he had on her?

'_Oooh, he risks to make a poor figure just to take the puppet you wanted so badly!! It might be love!'_ The annoying voice in her head teased her.

Sara shook her head trying to ignore what she just thought. After all, what Michael was doing right now, for her, was a simply kind gesture that he would have done for anybody. She wanted to believe that so badly, but the voice in her head didn't think it that way. _'Oh c'mon, you wanna keep making a fool out of yourself? Well, be my guest, but you can't keep pretending that you are not dying for him to win that lion so you can put it on your nightstand and staring at it while you think about him at night before you fall asleep, and at morning as soon as you wake up. God, you're so pathetic, Sara!'_

"There you go!" Michael said handing her the puppet he just won for her, a big, proud smile on his face.

"Thank you." She said with a more embarrassed voice than she thought, while taking the puppet from Michael's hand. "You didn't have to…" She finally was able to say, looking him in the eyes and melting like she always did when his crystalline eyes locked with hers.

"I know, but I wanted to." He simply said, and Sara felt her knees going weak. God, she had to put herself together if she wanted to go back home on her legs and not be carried by Michael. _'Even though…'_ The annoying voice was starting to talk but she shut it up.

"Besides, I admit I had a personal purpose on winning that lion…" He said trying to look serious, while he and Sara started to walk again. "And my purpose was that… I want you to call that puppet Michael Scofield II." He slowly said, turning his head so he could see the amused smile spreading on her lips.

"Oh, really?" She asked raising her brows.

"Yup, it's a way to continue the dynasty." He smiled.

"Well, until you have Christina." She quickly said.

Michael found himself looking at Sara, few steps behind her, with a surprised smile on his lips and shivers all down his spine.

He never thought someone would have ever taken the deal he had with his brother so seriously. Well, nobody except his brother, at least he thought. But then, once again Sara was able to surprise him. After all, she knew how tough it was to grow up without a mother and with an absent father. After all, they were more similar than Michael thought.

"Sure." He finally said, starting to walk a bit faster to reach her. "Until I have Christina." He added.

While they were headed home, they continued talking.

"Seriously you went to Loyola?" She asked surprised, while she was caressing the puppet she was holding.

"Yeah, why?" he asked puzzled.

"I went to Northwestern!" She answered with a big smile.

"Really?" He asked as surprised as she was, returning her a big smile. "Maybe we met before. At a party or something?" He asked with a mischievous smile on his lips, trying to provoke her.

"I don't think so, Michael!" She quickly answered, trying to hide from him the fact that she just blushed. "I would remember…" She added, and now was his time to be caught unprepared. He must admit that he didn't see that coming, but he liked the challenge she just threw at him.

"Is that a compliment, Sara?" He asked, not moving his gaze from her face, waiting for her cheeks to blush again because of him.

"Absolutely not, Michael!" She said trying to stay serious, but she chuckled, failing at the attempt of being convincing. "I'm a good girl, not like the ones who went to those parties you said!"

He just stood speechless looking at her smiling_. 'Be careful, Mike.'_ He said to himself. _'Good girls are unpredictable…'_

"And what makes you think that I'm not a good guy?" He asked, trying to provoke her once again.

"Well, first of all, you mentioned parties and not boring libraries." She said trying to make sound predictable what she just said.

"No, that makes me a normal guy!" He said laughing. "Anyway, those freshmen like you that came to us, the seniors… Well, they weren't good girls… Not even a little!" His index pointing towards her, trying to sound severe, while Sara was laughing.

"I just wonder how many girls had a broken heart because of you, Michael." She said without thinking twice.

"None and you know why?" He said, not waiting for one of her funny answers. "Because I'm a good guy!" This time he was pointing at himself, proud of what he just said.

She smiled again, amused by the funny conversation they just had. She loved how he tried to prove to her that he was a good guy, but Michael had no idea that Sara was pretty sure that he was right. She knew he was a good guy, she immediately understood that the day they first met, when he offered to help her with the few heavy boxes she had.

Sara let her mind wander through her memories, when she was back in college. She found herself wondering how it could have been if they actually met when they were both attending University. She could see a younger Michael and Sara meeting at one of those parties, studying together, and living in the same Campus. She thought of how great it would have been if they could have spent every free hour together, sitting near their favorite tree, with nothing in mind but just talking and kissing.

"So, here we are." Michael said stopping in front of her house and bringing her back to reality. "I'm sorry I changed our plans and took you to that shabby funfair." He said sounding really sorry for that.

"I had the first ride on a carrousel with you and you also won this lovely lion for me," She said. Trying not to sound pathetic. "how can I possibly be sorry for that? This was one of the best nights of my life." She cursed herself for failing in her attempt. She just sounded as one of those teenager that after their first date with a guy, they start to think about their future together and how they're gonna name their babies. She hoped he didn't notice that.

"What, really?" He said almost surprised, his mischievous grin and his blue eyes once again on her, 'causing Sara to almost pray that he hasn't noticed how her body was reacting to those beautiful, innocent –well, maybe not that innocent- blue eyes locked with hers. She was trying on something to say, -anything that had sense- but he was faster, "Well, then I promise you our 'pizza and movie' night will be as terrific as this one." He said, moving slowly his hand to shake hers.

"Well, you promised, Scofield." She said reaching his hand and shaking it lightly.

"By the way, which movies did you pick?" He asked, reluctantly letting her hand go.

"That's a secret I'll never tell you!" She joked, loving how his looks turned from quizzical to amused.

He pretended to be offended by what she said for only few seconds, then let her smile once again appear on his lips.

"Well, then… Goodnight, Michael." She said. Now it was her time to offer her hand. She had no idea if they should have ended the night with a cold handshaking, or with a friendly hug, or maybe with a warm and more intimate kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Sara." He said, reaching out for her hand and shaking it.

'_Go girl!'_ Said the voice in her head. _'Seize the day!'_

She didn't know why, but this time the annoying voice was right. She wouldn't have left her rational part ruin this day. So, encouraged by those words, she leaned a little and, -without even thinking about it- her arms were now around his neck, holding him as close as she could.

She was sure maybe that was too much, but she hadn't the time to even realize that, because now, Michael's hands were around her, responding to her embrace.

When they slowly backed away one from the other, Sara let a few curls of hair fall on her face, hoping that they could hide from him her red cheeks, but seeing the beam on her face, she understood that, once again, her attempt failed.

"So, uhm…" Said Michael, in a very low voice. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." She said, smiling again, finally convincing herself to head toward her front door that was just few steps away.

"Hey, Michael II," he said to the stuffed lion she was holding in her hands. "Watch her while she sleeps."

As soon as she heard those words, she turned to see a serious Michael few steps away, while she couldn't help but laugh while thinking about what he just said. "Watch her while she sleeps?" She repeated, trying hard not to laugh even more loudly.

"Yeah… That didn't sound good, huh?" He said scratching the short hair on his head and with that lovely expression he always had on his face, when he was embarrassed.

"Not really." She said, still laughing. They stood in silence for a while, just smiling and looking at each other, before Sara waved and entered her house.

First thing she did once in her bedroom, was to put the puppet on the nightstand next to her bed and caress its smooth mane, then she headed to the bathroom to freshen up and get ready to go to bed.

Once back in her room, before she turned off the light, she shot a quick glance to the little lion and the memory of what Michael said just few minutes ago about the puppet watching her, flashed through her mind, making her chuckle.

She caressed its mane once again, before closing her eyes, completely unaware of the usual smile on her lips, the same smile she had everytime she thought about him.

The first thing Michael did once he went back home, was taking off his Converse and lay on the big bed in his dark room.

What the hell was he thinking when he said that stupid joke? He was sure Sara now thought that he was some creepy pervert! "No, she was laughing," He said to himself, trying to calm himself down. "she knew I was kidding."

Yeah, he was sure she knew he was kidding. It seemed like she could understand him, no matter what.

He turned his head to look at the light entering his room from the window, then he sighed, putting his right hand between his head and the pillow, and letting the other resting on his stomach.

Damn, he was tired that night, but he was pretty sure that the thought of a certain girl with short, dark hair and the deepest brown eyes he ever saw, would have caused him some trouble falling asleep.

* * *

**A/N: So, hope you guys liked it! I just hope it wasn't to fluffy or predictable... I mean I know it was, I just hope you guys didn't notice that! :) Oh, and about that thing about teenagers being pathetic... I wrote that because, even though I'm not a teenager anymore, I'm still that pathetic when it comes to the boys, so... I just hope none of you got offended by that! ****I'd like to tell you I'm gonna update soon, but since I know myself and how lazy I am, I'm afraid it'll be a while... Thank you for being so patient, I just hope that you won't regret your decision to stick up with this story!**

**xoxo**

**§Ily§**


End file.
